friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrarian School of Blades and Magic: Project Hope- Season 1: Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Story: The School of Terrarian Blades and Magic: Project Hope By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Prologue ... Deep down, in the shrine of blight, three humans and two unicorns walk into the depths of the shrine. One of the humans is Michael, a man with many capabilities in the arts of swords, and sorcery. He wears a full set of dragon armor, and a plaid scarf around his neck, and his favorite weapons are a Terra Blade and a magnet shere spell. The next human, a female named Tazar, a powerful sorceress, and a moderate summoner. She wears a set of orichalcum armor with orichalcum headgear, and carryies a magic dagger. The last human is an old mage named Athrol, mainly skilled in healing magic. He wears a set of hooded spectre armor, and is carrying a spectre staff. The first unicorn is a young, and easily excitable mare, named Winkles. Her fur is pink, and her mane is a mix of lavender, and red, and she is wearing a amethyst robe. Her cutie mark is a split purple star, with a red line between the two halves, indicating she is talented in both magic, and blades. The other unicorn is a blue stallion, named Bodolff, with a black mane, and wears a sapphire robe. His cutie mark is a moon with a depiction of a wolf on it, symbolizing he is a werewolf. Winkles is under his apprenticeship. They reached the end of the cavern, and gazed upon a beast whom was sealed by five sorcerers long ago. Winkles:" Oh boy! I can't believe I'm actually going to do this spell! What if I mess up!?" Athrol:" Then we all die in vein thanks to you." Winkles:" Oh no... I really can't mess this up!" Athrol:" Ho ho. Calm yourself little one. I kid. We will have three chances to seal the beast, Ocram, properly." Winkles:" Okay... but I have to ask. Why do we have to seal Ocram every three years? And why do we have to unseal the barrier first, before sealing it again? Can't we just put another barrier around it?" Bodolff:" That is a dangerous idea, but very good question. You see, barrier magic is not perminent, and neither is banishment magic. Therefore, every three years we must come here to make sure the beast, Ocram, does not escape his prison." Michael:" The reason we do not simply place another layer of barrier is because if we do, the barrier won't respond, and Ocram will escape for sure, and we won't be able to seal him for another three years. We must unseal the barrier, and then replace it, so that if he does escape, it will be easier for us to capture him. Does that make sense?" Winkles:" Yyy... nope. But it sounded like you know what you're doing, so I'll just do what I'm told." Athrol:" This is the new one, yes? Let's hope she is as good at magic as they say." Tazar:" Don't worry, old man. I'll keep the little lady in check." Winkles:" What is Ocram, anyways? He looks a little creepy." Michael:" Ocram is an infected, and deformed changeling. He can still change into anything he wants, but now at a cost of nearly a fifth of his own strength." Bodolf:" Not only is he infected, but he is the infector. The beast of blight, they call him. They say his soul is nuclear, but I've never believed in such nonsense." Michael:" Alright, everyone. Are you ready?" Tazar:" Ready." Athrol:" Ready." Winkles:" Ready!" Boldof:" Ready." Michael:" Very well then. Athrol, provide the instructions, please." Athrol:" Very well. Humans, cast the frequency." Athrol, Michael, and Tazar raised their right hands to the beast, and their hands began to form a glowing ball. Athrol:" Unicorns, perform the laylines." Bodolf, and Winkles' horns began to glow. Athrol:" Pull in the energy." All five of them began to suck the energy out of the old barrier, to create the new one. Michael staggered, falling to one knee, but recovering quickly, maintaining the spell. Michael:" I'm fine. Continue." Winkles:" Urk... I'm not used to consuming this much energy at once either." Athrol:" Stay focused, he's awaking!" Ocram's eyes slowly began to open. His roar was so powerful, it nearly knocked each of the sorcerers off their feet/hooves. Athrol:" Release!" Each of the five released the energy they drew from the old barrier, and chains of light attacked the beast to form a new one. Ocram broke the first chains, causing everyone to stagger. Michael grabbed his own wrist, and everyone started to throw another set of magic chains him again. Winkles:" HE BROKE THE CHAINS!" Michael:" WE STILL HAVE TWO MORE CHANCES! KEEP GOING!" Ocram then broke the second chains, and the five had start all over again. Tazar:" We only have one more shot!" Athrol:" Do your best... or your worst!" Michael:" One more time! Let's go!" The chains began to bind the infected changeling. The beast began to struggle even more. It let out a roar of pain, and finally, the beast went right to rest. The five mortals collapsed where they stood, panting heavily at their success. Winkles:" We... we did it... didn't we?" Bodolf:" Yes... we succeeded." Winkles hopped to her hooves in excitement. Everyone else but Bodolf stared at her in shock. Athrol:" How can you still have so much energy after such a complex spell?" Bodolf:" That's Winkles for ya!" Michael:" Hahah, you know her. She's always energetic, complex spell or not." Winkles:" I can't believe we actually did it!" Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from behind them, and the bullet went into Winkle's leg. She sreamed in pain, and collapsed, holding her wounded leg. Everyone except Winkles:" WINKLES!!!" ???:" Heheh... you mortals are all the same." Michael:" That voice... FARKAS!!!" Farkas:" You remember me. I'm touched." A man a black hooded robe came through the large doorway, with a few knighted soldiers of his own. Michael:" Athrol, heal her wound." Athrol:" Of course." Michael:" Who forgot to replace the security enchantments?" Bodolf and Tazar stared at him with a "seriously?" expression. Michael:" Alright fine, it was me. What do you want Farkas? You haven't had enough fun with me before? You have to ruin everyone else's lives as well?" Farkas:" I destroy whoever stands in the path of King Marco. You would have made an excellent soldier in his army, but no, you had to get sentimental." Michael:" Unlike Marco, I have a pure heart." Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Completed) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)